dbunlimitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6- Pin Your Hopes on the Z-Sword!
Episode 6- Pin Your Hopes on the Z-Sword! Chapter 1 Xicor charged. He knocked Goku Jr into a mountain. It shattered like glass around the battlefield. Vegeta Jr. scuirmeshed with the beast for a moment but was fataly punched away while Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan 2! He fired a kamehameha but it was deflected. Xicor kicked Gohan in the stomach then launched a ki blast at his face. It exploded in a firey eruption. Goku and Vegeta Jr. lunged forward to attack. Xicor dodged all their thrashs, and blew them away with a spirit shot (pure energy launched in the form of a strong, wind- wind like burst). Goku Jr. began to shot a barrage of ki. Xicor countered with his own volley. Our fighter was overwhelmed, forcing him to fly off. Xicor followed him into a rocky trench. Gohan came and swatted Xicor down hard. Gravel rose into the air from the four's power. Vegeta Jr. launched a big bang attack, which he inheritated from his ancestor, Vegeta. Gohan held Xicor with a full nelson while the attack hit. Luckily he got out of the way just in time, so Xicor toke all of the blast. Sadlt he emerged from the smoke unharmed. Meanwhile, Tien was grabbing the Z- Sword from Supreme Kai's World. "Thanks, Kabito Kai!", said Tien. "No problem. You just bring Xicor whats coming!", replied Kabito. "Alright!" Tien prepared to return to Xicor's Planet. Goku and Vegeta Jr launched a dual power blast together at Xicor. He disappeared, and evaded the attack, unleashing a huge explosion which broke the planet in half! The monster reappeared, then knocked the two down into the ground. Gohan charged in to help by firing a kamehameha. Xicor deflected it at Vegeta Jr. Now Gohan decided to go full power. He went ultimate and hit Xicor in his face. He flew into a mountain. The land mass broke and fell into the world's gap, then disinigrated in the core. Goku Jr got up. "Hey! I thpught you said you couldn't access that form an more." "Well, I got a few days off my job and was able to train a little until the state was available again. Pretty cool, hugh?" "Yah!" All three warriors lunged forward. Xicor kicked them into the air. He kept beating them down. As hope seemed lost, Tien appeared with the Z-Sword! With Xicor distracted, he went kaioken x20. Tien threw the sword at him, but he dodged. It slammed into the ground, now stuck. "Nice try. It was a good attempt, though maby trying to actually slash me would have worked better, am I right?", asked Xicor. Gohan flew for the weapon. Xicor swatted him away, causing a huge crater. THe planet was so damaged it began to go on meltdown. Lightning crackled around the area, the ground breaking and rising into the skies. Xicor shot an energy wave that destroyed one half of his planet but continud on and blew up am entire fourth of Earth! "No!", screamed Gohan. The core exploded, lava bursting from everywhere. Tien tried to attack. Xicor caught his fist, kneeded him in the stomach, then threw him down into a hill. It shattered like glass. Vegeta Jr elbowed Xicor in the face, followed by a power blast. Xicor crashed into the planet surface. The impact was great enough to make the planet start to plummit towards Earth. Grasses caught on fire from the pressure and speed as they shot towards Earth like a comet in the atmoshere. As Gohan and Tien fought, Goku Jr got an idea. "Vegeta! How about we do fusion?! That would totally destroy him!" "Thats a great plan." The two began the movements. "Fuuuu..... sion.......haaaaa!!!!" A blinding light shrouded the scene. It cleared, revealing Gogeta Jr. Weirdly enough, he was a super saiyan 4! "Wowww.This is awesome!", he said. Gogeta Jr came to face Xicor. "So, a dum fusion I see. Can't rely on your own power?", Xicor taunted. "You won't be saying that whn we totally obliterate you" Gogeta Jr punched Xicor in the face, and started a beat down, consisting of really fast jabs and kicks. It was too much for Xicor already. The planet was now about to touch down. "Hurry! Keep fighting while we get the Z-Sword." "Ok!" Gogeta Jr tripped Xicor, then used all his power in a big bang kamehameha! The wave made a big canyon, causing this half of the world to crumble into more pieces. Gohan got the sword. Xicor was completely stunned from the blast. Then Gohan delivered the final blow. He slashed the Z-Sword at their enemy. He got sucked inside, instantly. Everyone flew off as his small planet exploded. Xicor's mom died in the explosion. Peace was finally back. Gohan toke the Z-Sword to Kame's Lookout where it was kept in safety....